


— Вот увидишь тебе понравится. У меня вообще ниже пояса своего ничего нет.

by WTF Metal Gear 2021 (wtf_metal_gear_2021)



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Amputation, Art, Blood, Cyborgs, Digital Art, M/M, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_metal_gear_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Metal%20Gear%202021
Summary: По заявке: Реактивный Сэм и Сандаунер - проблемы секса киборгов, кинк на ограниченную чувствительность, вот это всё.
Relationships: Samuel Rodrigues/Sundowner
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Fandom Metal Gear | Спецквест, Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания)





	— Вот увидишь тебе понравится. У меня вообще ниже пояса своего ничего нет.

[ ](https://files.catbox.moe/yypsi8.jpg)


End file.
